


We Find Ourselves

by sansy___babyy



Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: Alcohol, Angst, Anxiety, Bad First Impressions, But there is some dank plot, Cinnamon Roll Papyrus, Come for the skelepuns, Committment Issues, Ecto-Penis (Undertale), Eventual Romance, F/F, F/M, Female Reader, Flashbacks, Fluff, Friendship, Gender-Neutral Frisk, Hate Crimes, Humans are dickbags, Implied/Referenced Rape/Non-con, It sounds kind of depressing from the tags but trust me theres FLUFF, Jealousy, Like legit 80 years after, M/M, Monsters are nice, Named Reader, POV Changes, Panic Attacks, Platonic Relationships, Post Pacifist Route, Prejudice, Profanity, Racism, Reader Is Not Frisk, Reader also has issues, Reader is a smart cookie, Sans Has Issues, Sexual Tension, Slice of Life, Slow Burn, So many puns it hurts, Stay for the skeledong, Tsundere Sans, Violence, puns
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-02-13
Updated: 2018-02-13
Packaged: 2019-03-18 00:35:24
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,934
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13670589
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sansy___babyy/pseuds/sansy___babyy
Summary: Say hello to Astrid, the slightly sassy, impatient but cute as a cinnamon bun, problematic doctor who can't seem to catch a break.Set 80 years after the Monsters were freed from the Underground, you learn to live a little and break out of your day in, day out routine with the help of a charming group of new friends of the non-human variety, including a certain pun-loving skeleton who's mysterious in more ways than one. ( ͡°  ͜ʖ ͡° )Oh, and too many humans are jerks...and racist...and hateful of monster loving humans...so this should be fun. Together with your monster friends, you fuck shit up.*megalovania intensifies*





	We Find Ourselves

**Author's Note:**

> Hoo boy, thanks for tagging along for this special ride!
> 
> Please keep all hands and bones inside the vehicle at all times and make sure you strap yourself in tight as to avoid falling, coincidental spaghetti.
> 
> Also, if you've read my previous now discontinued fanfiction, when i say this one was inspired by and is based on it, let me tell you it's actually HEAVILY different, however at least you're not reading the same old stuff huh?

"Oh my god, oh my god!" You seethed while jumping back in surprise, unable to hide the annoyance in your voice. "Did you really have to get butter fingers today of all days?"  

Felix couldn’t physically stretch his eyes any wider, he was speechless, while you on the other hand were furious about such a slip up. A potentially _avoidable_ slip up, and one you didn’t want to experience ever again. 

"Do you know how difficult it is to try and get blood out of a 64 year old pensioners arm? That was AB negative blood. 3% of the population have it and now its all over my goddamn body. We needed that for Mr Hendricks who is probably spluttering his lungs out 4 wards away." You lectured, not ceasing to give up on your rant just yet. Felix looked at the floor with remorse in his big blue eyes and sighed deeply, he had recently graduated from university as a nurse and the transaction from study to work wasn’t exactly the smoothest. Normally you would have sympathised as years ago you were in the same position of a newbie, but your clothes were now utterly ruined on a day where you had to go to an important event with your best friend, leaving little time to get ready. Your impatience and hot-headedness from time to time was almost too much to bare and your subconscious was desperately fanning your face and telling you to count to ten. 

It didn’t work. Shucks.  

"I-I'm sorry doctor, I didn’t mean to drop it! It's just that when you called my name itgavemealittlefrightenanditurnedaroundsofastfromshock I uh, let go on reaction."  

"Why was the bag not sealed before you started transporting it?" 

"It was...?" He really wanted to believe it, despite skeptically eyeing the opened tab from the empty blood bag on the floor between the two of you. The one day you didn’t bring any spare clothes either, the universe must be punishing you. You pinched the bridge of your nose and flinched as you felt blood on your nose, hearing a door open. Felix hadn't moved an inch, as if even blinking would make him explode. You tried not to move and trample more blood on the once perfectly clean, white marble floors. 

Behind you a door swung open and you instantly recognised the voice of Mel, an ICU technician who clearly hadn’t noticed the mess as she started talking to no one in particular as soon as she walked in. 

"Jason's getting kind of impatient mi amigos and was wondering how the blood donations are looking, he's doing that eye twitchy thing I wouldn’t leave it too long. Also who keeps fricken stealing my bagels? Salmon on rye is my favourite you assholes." She chuckled to herself, finally looking up from her clipboard.  

She blinked twice as if the room in front of her didn’t look like a fresh murder scene and grimaced, almost with a sense of amusement, before taking a walkie talkie from her hip.   
 

"Hey it's me, can we get clean up crew to room G50 please? Pretty sure by the looks of things Felix has let out some pent up aggression on a fellow doc and it’s a bit messy up here. Bring sterilisation agents." 

You turned your neck to the sound of light footsteps to meet Mel's face and stretched your lips out into a thin smile which you imagined portrayed "why is he like this".  Thank god you had someone who’s so cheerful it hurts to help you get out of this situation and not want to sob into a pillow when you get home. 

"Someone needs to call Mrs Walters again and ask her if she can come in next week for another blood sample. It's risky in such a short space of time but we _do_ need it." You stated plainly. 

"Ill drop by the reception on the way down to get the number." She grimaced at all the blood as she walked over, scrunching her nose. "I pity the person that has to ram a needle into that mardy cows arm." Mel shook her whole body as if she got the creeps.  

"She's _very_ passive aggressive. That woman could argue with a brick wall." Mel hummed acknowledgingly and so did Felix, only now feeling sorry for the amateur nurse. 

"Mel it's my half day today, I'm clocking off in about 20 minutes or so." 

"Oh shit, is it today? I could of sworn it was next week..." She looked conflicted, probably wishing she had booked time off herself. If it had been any other non-emergency style job, you're certain that you would have been given the day off no questions asked like many other workers and school kids. 

"Trust me, it's been all over my news feed on my phone, the date is practically engraved into my head." 

"I'm surprised the hospital is still open, considering it’s monster friendly and she was the saviour of you know, THE WHOLE MONSTER RACE."  

"They'd never! There's always someone who needs medical attention...and blood." Felix jumped in, his face filled with anticipation at the thought of getting fired before the day even ended. Maybe yelling wasn’t the best way to go about it, accidents happen. However, 5 years of med school didn’t exactly prepare you for the taste of an old woman's blood in your mouth so you were justified for being salty over it. 

"I wish they'd hurry up, I'm pretty squeamish." Felix quipped in, noticeably paler than before.  

 _'_ _of course you are'_   You thought, exchanging The Look™ with Mel. 

"That doesn't even – urgh, you know what? Fuck this place and fuck the squeaky clean white floors, this bitch is outta here. They're taking too long and I've got to skiddadle." You stated, stepping over the pool of blood and patting yourself down for no reason in particular before attempting to walk out. Mel and Felix made a harmonious audible gasp and you didn't have to turn around to know Mel wasn’t a fan of letting you trample blood all over the place. 

"Oh honey sweetie no! You're gonna scare the ever loving shit out of the patients!" She squealed nervously. You were absolutely certain she wasn’t going to try and stop you in your current state, so you kept walking and held your hand up as a "goodbye" but also as a "fuck off". 

"Then write me a disciplinary notice so I can shove it up. MY. ASS!" You shouted back a bit too loudly, with Mel responding in a playful snort, finally giving up on your stubborn self as you walked the halls like you were on a mission of life or death. 

"That’s something you'd ENJOY you hoe!" She yelled in response before waddling back to the highly intelligent employee of the month, our boy, Felix. 

To anyone who didn’t work at Westside Ebott Hospital or wasn’t friendly with the staff, they'd think we all verbally abused each other, but all the doctors, nurses and familiar people from other departments gave each other tough love after working together for so long (you got the feeling that Felix hasn’t picked up on this yet). You’d been here for nearly 3 years and despite the stress and pressure of the job from time to time, you couldn’t imagine working as anything else and loved the spontaneity of what it entailed. Ever since you were a teen who was determined on what career path to choose, you always told yourself that with the world so set on tearing itself apart, it doesn't seem like such a bad thing to want to put a little bit of it back together by saving one life at a time. 

Within your doctoral degree your primary specialty is critical and trauma care but you also minored in Monster Anatomy, definitely coming in handy as you were only 1 of 4 doctors in the whole hospital that had the experience and knowledge to deal with monster cases. It's an important field to be trained in considering you're based in Ebott where the majority of monsters resided after breaking the barrier a good...80 ish years ago. Something like that. Thankfully you rarely found yourself wary of monsters and tried not to be ignorant, being born into a world where monsters definitely had more footing and entitlement over you. Monster or human, if they were ill you would try your best to do whatever you could for their health, it didn’t matter what species they were in the slightest although some odd shaped monsters with wriggly appendages or slimy 'parts' have been more naturally more difficult to treat than others. Images of Jerry gathered in your mind and you shuddered, feeling the least amount of arousal physically possible. Thank god he transferred to another hospital on the other side of town.

One thing for sure is that you couldn't make the claim that your job wasn’t interesting, hence todays 'incident'. 

Trying to find alternating routes so you could pass through less congested wards as to only scare a limited amount of people was tricky, but you quickly cut through Emergency Care, General Surgery, Neurology, DEFINITELY AVOIDED the Maternity Ward and found yourself walking up to the staff room, as if the floor was covered in egg shells. You'd only seen a couple doctors and nurses so far and they gave an unsurprised expression that represented "well... That’s our Dr Adderson for you", and thank god because you didn’t have the time to complain about a nurse who's vastly unequipped for life. 

But now you had a new problem. 

How the hell was you going to open the door? Blood was streaked across your hands and in your eyes it was fine to walk around looking like you'd picked the wrong fight with a wolf and walked away worse, but you _certainly_ weren't going to put your filthy ass hands on a frequently used door handle. You weren't raised in a barn.  

Fuck. 

You hadn’t really thought this through. Fuckin' Felix. 

After scanning the environment, you saw Dr Alphys at a small desk a few meters away, typing at near enough lightspeed into a computer with one hand and paperwork in the other. You almost felt bad to call her away from her work with her being so enthralled in it, but duty calls.  

"Alphy! Do a gal a favour and give me a hand please?" You called over gently, not wanting to scare the occasionally nervous monster. She turned in an instant but looked distant from reality due to her previous high level of focus, and squinted through her thick lens glasses. The chubby yellow lizard-like monster darted over with haste, and you couldn’t help but smile from how adorable it was to watch her tiny legs move with haste. If it wasn’t so patronising you'd pat her on the head. 

"What the h-heck happened t-to you?" Alphys was flailing her arms around you nervously and her golden-brown scales were starting to glisten with sweat. I guess as a research scientist she wasn’t used to all the blood especially on account of her being a monster who rarely bleed, if at all. 

"Felix." You stated, and that was the only word that was needed to explain any fuck up. 

"Ahhh...did you kill him?"  

"Not this day, but someday." Alphys giggled at that, appearing rather awkward as to why you'd summoned her. "The look I'm sporting is due to a blood bag of VERY RARE and CRUCIALLY NEEDED blood being splattered all over me, so I don’t exactly want to touch anything." 

"That’s n-not exactly the best way to f-finish the day." She murmured, looking at you with sympathetic eyes before grabbing the door and signaling for you to go ahead. 

"Tell me about it, safe to say I'll be practically throwing myself into the shower when I get back. When you getting off?" 

"In about an hour, I just have to f-finish this article I'm w-working on before I leave or else I might f-f-forget it! It's an in depth analysis and report of molecular compounds and nano-particles within human souls compared to that of monster souls. It’s quite the find! I'm sure if its c-correct and with no disproving evidence it'll help with the advancement of transfusions between the two species! G-groundbreaking possibly!" Damn this girl spoke fast when she was excited, you loved seeing the shy and reclusive person you met 2 years ago turn into such a confident figure when in her element. 

"Wait that’s actually...can I have a look at that when you're done? With the amount of monster patients we have it'll certainly make life easier. Nothing wrong with some extra reading." Alphys's brow became furrowed. 

"Sure but, it may be w-wrong. I want to get it accepted by the board and the Head of Monster Biology first before we d-depend on it." 

"Alphy baby you’ve got to be kidding me," Colour spread across her face at the nickname and you inwardly chuckled at the sight. What a precious soul. "of course it'll be right, you've got about 6 PHD's to your name. And if it’s not right you can slap me 10 times and call me 'Dr Analson' instead of 'Adderson' till I die because I'm that confident."  

Alphys went over to the coffee machine in the kitchen and a cup, laughing in an embarrassed manner, not wanting to receive high praise and appear modest. Her laugh turned sad and she stared at the coffee machine for what felt like minutes. Her face reflected emotions of heartbreak and grief, and you'd only know because you’ve stared into a mirror and seen a familiar glint of tragedy. You came over and rested a comforting hand on her upper back, rubbing in small circles, not flinching but slumping down into her shoulders and letting gravity take them. 

"You shouldn’t have come in today, you need time to rest." The corners of her mouth twitched for a second into a small but clearly put-on smile. 

"I-I can’t keep taking time off, I must delve into my research to f-forget the pain. It helps..." She whispered and you could understand that as a strong headed career bitch. 

"Go home Alphys, Dr Gablehauser will understand considering the situation. I'll tell him when I go grab my keys and bag on the way out."  

"It’s j-just been so d-difficult...for a-all of us." 

"I suppose for monsters its not as common is it." It was more of a statement than a question. "But please Alph, I worry about you." You cooed softly, knowing that in her fragile state you had to be even more gentle then usual. You didn’t like her seeing her so broken when normally she's a cute little shy ray of sunshine. It was enough to break your soul into millions of fractured pieces. 

"I...suppose I need to c-compose myself before later on." She added meekly, dabbing the corners of her eyes with her lab coat sleeve to wipe away faint tears. For once in your life you felt rather speechless, being quite an honest person you found it difficult to say cliché things such as 'it'll all be fine' when you knew it was in fact the opposite. 

"Who are you going to be with later on?"  

"My wife. And other f-friends from the underground." Alphys's eyes lit up at the mention of her wife in an admirable and smitten way, and you were thankful that she didn’t have to be alone. Not that you expected her to be as even though she was of the shy variety, her popularity vastly outshined yours and you were almost jealous. She was one of the first monsters to leave the underground and was responsible for the creation of Mettaton, so got enormous amounts of coverage and credibility, so you’ve been told anyway. Imagine being the one who designed and created _The_ Mettaton. He had curves in all the right places, and those legs...you'd shank a puppy for legs like those.  

"Ill see you there then? I wish we could meet in happier circumstances." You said, rubbing her arm once more before. 

"I a-agree. Go early if you want to actually g-get in without a hassle. It'll be full of so many people." She said solemnly, and then winced as she caught sight of her shoulder. A shoulder that was now covered in messy blood smudges. You really were the goddamn worst. So was that fuckin' Felix.  

Now would be a _fantastic_ time to get going. 

"A-Astrid o-oh my god!" She squealed, pulling off her coat and trying to get her face as physically far away from the blood as she could. Alphys tried to resist a smile, looking over your disheveled appearance, showing both pity and humour. 

"Hey in human culture that’s like, 7 years good luck." You laughed and took your leave, Alphys tutting on your way out.  

You washed your hands before you left and told your senior doctor about Alphys's sudden leave of absence before grabbing your things from your office. With car keys balancing between your teeth, you scrambled to your car, balancing a multitude of items between your arms and accidently dropping some important papers on the floor. 

Urgh. Really? It just had to be windy?  

Who’s dick did you have to suck to make your luck turnaround today? 

You did an awkward squat behind your car to put your stuff down, then chased after the papers which thankfully weren't damaged apart from the odd scuff mark. Still readable. It'd have to do. In the boot your stuff went and you finally were sitting in the driving seat, clutching the wheels and staring out at the greenery behind the carpark.  How you wished you could just go and lie down on the soft grass like a little kid with no worries. It wasn't that your life was the worst. In fact, the money you made from your career was substantial and you lived a comfortable, well off life, but recent events in your life were clouding your judgement and mood. 

The loud sudden sound of a Mario coin alert sound on your phone shook you out of a daydream. 

A text from Amber, your bestest friend in the whole. Entire world. 

Amber <3, 10:47- Man this is going to suck 

Amber <3, 10:47- I already wanna sob like a pussy bitch.... … 

Amber <3, 11:23- And I know I will, you know what I'm like x 

Amber <3, 12:47- Astrid bby! Answer you bloody slut. I need you xx 

Oops you really should check your phone more often, feeling awful that she's probably the loneliest she's ever been right now. 

You, 12:52- ahh bby im so sorry! i just left work angel and had some problems but im on my way back home now 

You, 12:53- how are you feeling or is that a stupid question?? 

 _'WOW, you've got to start thinking before you speak'_  

After slapping your cheeks, you sighed and took the car keys to starting the engine, with it only being 10 seconds before your phone pinged again. That was fast, even for Amber. Was she waiting by her phone? It wouldn’t surprise you, no doubt being very apprehensive. 

Amber <3, 12:53- I'm okay considering, but we aren't there yet. I don’t think I can do this Astrid. I'm feeling the worst possible dread. 

You wished you weren't so terrible in these situations, after about 20 years of friendship it should be EASIER to comfort someone surely. But heck, you were absolutely going to try. 

You, 12:54- bby youre so strong and you don’t even know it, I KNOW you can get through this and if its gets rough im here with a pack of tissues and a hug. ill be so attached to your hip for support youll wish I never existed 

You, 12:56- go take a nap or get a big fat bowl of nachos with melted cheese and relax yourself in front of netflix, ill see ya soon hun 

Amber <3, 12:56- You don’t have to tell me that x 

 

 **-   -   -**  

 

The drive home wasn’t taking as long as usual and was carefree, if only you could drive in non-rush hour traffic everyday to and from work, it usually took at least 35 minutes and there was always some aggressive idiot getting too close to your car or assaulting someone by sounding their horn over and over like a deranged lunatic. You jammed out to music while you could, forgetting that cars happen to have windows so your dancing was exposed to that of a...skeleton? That was odd. After all your time in this town, you had _never_ seen a skeleton monster for the life of you. For some reason, he was excited to see you dancing happily in your own little world despite your embarrassment at getting caught out, giving you an enthusiastic thumbs up with a red gloved hand. It seemed he was a bit too distracted by your dancing (if you could call it that) and a loud honk sounded from the car behind, his whole body jumping in the most animated way you'd ever seen before quickly speeding off in his red convertible. 

Huh. 

That kind of cheered you up. 

Eventually getting home in no less than 20 minutes (a record!) you got your things out your car, really regretting the choice of using such a small bag and walked up to your apartment lobby. An apartment block built by no other than MTT Industries is just as majestic and impressive as you would think, if not more so. The red brick high rise skyscraper matched the tallness of its surrounding buildings, adding to the most beautiful skyline that rivalled New York. It was odd to think that decades ago, Ebott was a small village with a population or no more than 2000 people and was now after huge amounts of investment, a bustling city, but still had its greenery, botanical gardens and nature to balance it all out. You appreciated that more than most in times of madness 

You walked past the two fountains to the left and right of the entrance doors and greeted the doorman who surprisingly didn’t bat at eye at all the blood on your scrubs, probably due to knowing you're a doctor, before getting in the lift and pressing the button for the 23rd floor. In a childish way, it excited you to live so high up off the ground floor, and looking over the city hadn't failed to amaze you after 8 months of living here. Your apartment was large and spacious for one person, but that’s exactly how you liked it. It was modern, but had homely touches and the place oozed a tumblry feel. A grand piano sat in the corner, overlooking the city. Not that you could play it very well anymore. It was more of a hobby your mother wanted you to grasp as a child and you weren't keen on it at the time, but now she's gone you occasionally sit on the stool and gently play for a while when you miss her. It helps you feel close and not forget.  

You waltzed over to the ceiling to floor windows and took a deep breath. You caught yourself doing that a lot lately, breathing slowly and contemplating. It was such a simple thing to do to put things into perspective.  

Shower time! No sitting down and getting stains on the couch, that'd be a pain in the ass to try and get out, and the long hours you sometimes had to made cleaning a serious chore. 

You tiptoed across the wooden beamed floor and nudged the door nob with an elbow as sadly, there was no Alphys to help you out now. 

It didn’t budge. Strange. 

After wiping your right hand with a clean part of your lab coat you twisted the door. But it was locked. From the inside? 

' _W_ _hat the flying_ _fuc_ _-_ _'_  

"It's only me!" Amber screamed a bit too loudly as the door suddenly opened fast into your face. How the hell did that all happen so quickly? _'Jesus_ _christ_ _that fucking HURT'_  

"Oh shit, did it really?" 

 _'Wait did you say that out loud_ _?'_  

"Yeeeah you did, I am REALLY hoping you haven't got a concussion." 

This time you smelt the scent of blood, your own blood specifically and your nose started to tingle and throb. You could tell it wasn’t broken as your sister accidently broke your nose with a baseball bat when learning how to swing and in comparison, the pain was a walk in the park. It was nothing a bandage and monster candy couldn’t fix up. 

"Why are you talking about yourself in second person format? But sure, lemme get some monster candy from the kitchen!" 

You give someone a spare key and somehow, they start to know more about your house then you do. Typical. 

Amber came back with a packet of monster candies, you thought they were empty and it was a savage joke but there was 2 left at the bottom. One orange, the other blueberry. You opted for the latter and popped it in your mouth, feeling the healing effect within the space of a minute. They were expensive and you barely ever bought them, but damn were they worth it in moments like this. 

You got up from your perched position on the floor and Amber scratched the back of her head rather meekly.    
"Eh I'm sorry friendo, I thought you knew I was here! I text you to say I'm coming over with my stuff!" She said, wiggling her phone in your face and you squinted your eyes to focus on the words. Yep, its right there in a little green text bubble. 

"Sorry sorry, you know I'm shitty with remembering where I put my phone sometimes." You held your hands up in mock defence and she looked at you suspiciously before pointing to your left thigh. 

"I can see the outline of it in your pocket, oh Astrid what are we gonna do with you?" She said, her voice going soft as she embraced you in a hug. It was the kind of hug you only get from close friendships, and all the negative energy from earlier in the day faded away in a quick sweep.  

"'m not sure and besides I should be the one comforting _you_. I hope you’ve got some spare clothes is all I'm saying" You mumbled into her shoulder, pulling back to show off your blood tattered clothes. She scoffed and rolled her eyes playfully, like all this time she had known everything and you were in fact, the idiot. 

"Well no shit sherlock, it's like your theme today was The Walking Dead. But yes I have spare clothes, didn’t you see my stuff by the coffee table?" She peeked her head round and pointed behind you, to in fact reveal her typical baby pink Kanken backpack sitting on top of a black suitcase with silver rimmed wheels. For a doctor you were disastrously unorganised sometimes, scarily so. You literally walked right past it.  

"Hope you don’t mind me staying over...Don't want to be on my own tonight." Her once confident demeanor shrank and she couldn’t meet your eyes. She thought she was a burden? On _you?_ You tucked a loose brown hair strand behind her ear and held her into a hug once more. 

"Amber. You don’t ever have to ask if you can stay over, we clear? Who do you think I am? Some sort of monster?" 

"H-hey that’s politically incorrect you asshole. I'm technically a quarter monster." Amber whispered, her voice trembling as tears filled up her eyes.  

"Shuuush I know, come on, we gotta get ready. You okay my lovely?" 

She took a deep breath, mentally preparing by closing her eyes.  

"Lets do it. You need a shower, I'll get changed. Then we roll out of this motherfucker." 

"Sounds good, you gonna chill out here for a bit? Okay on your own? Hungry? Thirsty?" You started walking off, still facing her with concern etched across your face. 

"Yes mom! And also no mom! Now shoo! I have to call the caterers anyway before we leave for 2pm. Be gone." 

"Alright I'm leaving riggggght....now..." You quietly opened the airing cupboard and grabbed a blanket, throwing it in her direction and she growled at you, not liking to be made such a fuss of even at such a time. You took it as your cue to leave and sprinted towards the bathroom, tugging clothes off hastily and turning on the shower, not even waiting and stepping into it cold. 

Yeah, you were that bitch.  

It did have that refreshing, wake-you-right-the-fuck-up sort of feel to it.  

You stood under the shower head for a ridiculously long time, thinking about life and what the events of today would entail. Nothing too happy you're pretty sure,  obviously, but it was a momentous occasion and you were sure it would go out big, with lots of nostalgic elements intertwined with sadness. You wouldn’t be surprised if pretty much everyone in the city went. 

But then what would you expect? It's not every day that the liberator of all monster kind, Frisk has a funeral. 

 **And it's even more sentimental when** **your best friend just so happens to be** **their granddaughter.**  

**Author's Note:**

> You thought you was gonna meet Sansy?
> 
> The fuck you thought.


End file.
